Sonic Kindegarten
by tailsandcharmy
Summary: Sonic and co. go to kindergarten! This is my first story so please no flames! Thank you for your help Xtreme SR!
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

Sonic's House

"Sonic…"

"……"

"Wake up Sweetie!"

Sonic opened his green eyes to see his smiling mother, Aleena Hedgehog.

"Sonic, you shouldn't oversleep especially on your first day of kindergarten!"

"I know mom, but I had an awesome dream!"

"Oh, what is this dream?"

"I was in a field of endless chilidogs!!!"

Aleena did nothing but laugh. She knew how much her little Sonic loved chili dogs ever since she gave him one. He once stole a little girl's chilidog and she had to apologize to the girl and her mom. Aleena then looked at the clock and gasped.

"What is it mom?"

"You only have 30 minutes to get ready!"

"What?! Are Sonia and Manic ready?"

"Yes, an hour ago. They are waiting for you."

"Oh no, I told Sonia to wake me up! She is so selfish sometimes!"

"Now don't blame your sister. Go take a shower quickly, eat some breakfast, and brush your teeth!"

"Okay mom!"

-------

Tails' House

"Miles!! Are you up!?"

Tails slowly opened his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Then, Tails' mom, Rosemary Prower, stormed in his room furiously.

"Miles Prower, honestly, you just woke up on your first day of school?! And this room, it is such a mess!!"

"I know mom, but I was up all night on my new invention!"

Rosemary smiled slightly. She always loved Tails inventing. He was always in machinery and he was so young! All of Rosemary's friends were always jealous of Tails and wished that their kids were as smart as him.

"Miles, that is no excuse. You know that you have school today and you aren't even ready! You are just like your father sometimes."

"I…have a father?"

Rosemary panicked. She never told Tails of his father, Amedues Prower. He left her when he saw Tails' two twin tails and thought he was a freak.

"Uh… Never mind. Just get ready for school."

"Okay mommy!"

Tails then kissed his mom's cheek. When he left, Rosemary broke into tears.

"Amedues, why did you leave me? What is wrong with Miles?"

While Rosemary was crying, Tails heard the whole thing. He looked at his two tails.

"Am I the reason…"

--------

Knuckles' House

"Come on Knuckles! Is that all you could do?"

That was Locke, Knuckles' father. Knuckles was doing push ups. Locke always forced Knuckles to wake up at 3 a.m to do push ups, sit ups, jogs, and weights. Why? Because Knuckles was one day going to be the Master Emerald guardian and Locke trained him until Knuckles cried.

"Knuckles, you only did 100! Do 100 more!"

"I'm…trying…daddy.."

"Locke!"

Locke and Knuckles both looked. It was Knuckles' mother, Lara-Le. Unlike Locke, she cared for Knuckles. She always fed him cookies, cakes, and pies but Locke would throw it away saying that it was junk food.

"Locke, it is Knuckles' first day of school. Do you think that Knuckles would make new friends if he was sweating?"

"Be quiet Lara-Le! This is my son and I could do whatever I want with him!"

"Excuse me! I gave birth to Knuckles! He is my child!"

Knuckles just stood there confused. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid if he did anything Locke was going to hit his mom. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." said Locke

When Locke was walking towards the door, Knuckles went to hug his mom.

"Thank you mommy."

"Oh sweetie, your welcome."

When Locke answered the door, he was shocked. It was the leader of the clan, Chief Pachamac.

"Hello Chief."

"Locke, where is that son of yours?"

"Um…Knuckles! Get over here!"

Knuckles and Lara-Le walked to the door. Lara-Le was scared. She knew that Chief Pachamac would hurt anyone, even Knuckles. Knuckles looked at him in awe.

"Whoa… your fat!"

Lara-Le covered Knuckles' mouth and saw Chief Pachamac. He was furious.

"Uh, please chief! He is only a little child! He didn't mean it!"

"Argh… and to think that my daughter sees you as a friend!"

"Excuse me, Daughter? Friend?" Locke asked.

"Yes my daughter, Tikal."

"Tikal!?" Knuckles screamed. "She's here?! Where?!"

Tikal then came from behind Chief Pachamac. She looked ashamed and was crying a bit.

"Tikal," Knuckles asked. "What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry Knuckles. My grandmother told my father that we are secretly friends. Please forgive me."

"Your father?" Knuckles looked at Chief Pachamac. "You mean the fat man?"

Tikal looked at Knuckles then her father. She giggled. "Well, my father could do a little bit of sit ups."

Both of them laughed hysterically. Lara-Le smiled.

"Chief, please forgive my son. I didn't know anything about this!"

"That is alright. You see, Tikal's birthday is next week and I want you to bring Knuckles and Tikal to school together to make her happy."

"I guess we can do that."

"Good! Tikal behave and have fun at school!"

Tikal wasn't listening. She was too busy playing with Knuckles she didn't even know what time it is. Lara-Le smiled even bigger.

'_My little Knuckles…has a friend.'_

She then remembered that Knuckles and Tikal had school.

"Come on Knuckles and Tikal! We have to go!"

"Okay!" They both said.

When they were leaving, Locke watched Knuckles leave.

"That boy would pay" He said quietly. Knuckles and Lara-Le didn't here, but Tikal heard and was scared for Knuckles.

'_Please… don't hurt Knuckles.'_

-------

Shadow's House

"Maria! I don't want to wear this!"

That was Shadow. Maria was making him wear a sweater vest and Shadow didn't like it at all.

"Oh come on Shadow! You look absolutely adorable!"

"But adorable is not my thing!"

"Shadow, kindergarten is not easy. Now please wear the sweater vest."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Fine, but you're going to have to wear something else." Maria looked around. She then saw two golden bracelets.

"Ah Ha! These are perfect!" She knew what they did too. Her grandfather made these to control powers. She knew that Shadow had powers that he couldn't control so she decided these would work.

"Here, where these."

"Uh…. These are for girls."

"No they are not. They will help you control your powers."

Shadow looked at the bracelets then at Maria. She was smiling so sweetly that even villains would give mercy to her.

"Alright fine, I'll wear them."

"Yea! Come on we have to go before you are late."

Maria took Shadow's hand and they both left. Shadow looked at the bracelets and sighed._ 'This is going to be a long day.'_

_----------_

Rouge's House

"Ah Ha! This is perfect."

That was Rouge picking her outfit. She picked a purple dress with fake jewels on them.

"Rouge, are you ready sweetie."

Rouge looked. It was her father, Ethan.

"Almost daddy. What do you think of this outfit?"

"You look beautiful honey."

"Thank you daddy."

Ethan then looked at his watch. "Oh no I have to go to work." Rouge's ear dropped.

"Go now?"

"Yes Rouge, now."

"But Dad, it's the first day of school and you are leaving me?"

"Rouge you have to understand, I have a job to do."

"But Dad!"

"No Buts, I have to go."

Ethan flew off without kissing Rouge's head. Rouge cried a little bit. "It's not fair! Why did mommy had to leave me? Why?" Rouge then wiped her tears away and walked to school. She was crying a little because she saw other people with their parents.

"Little girl are you okay?"

Rouge's ear perked up. She turned around to see thugs. They were tall, huge, and mean. Rouge was scared she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fight or fly. She then screamed and ran. But they grabbed her before she could go get help.

"Aw little girl. You shouldn't be running away like that."

Rouge was terrified. She closed her eyes wishing that her mom or dad would be here to protect her, comfort her, love her.

"Let her go."

Rouge opened her eyes . She saw a hedgehog. A blue hedgehog.

"Don't but into this little rat. Go back and go eat your cheese."

Sonic hated it when people call him a rat and he hated when he saw people hurt or about to be hurt.

"I said let her go!" Sonic then charged at them. The thugs just tripped him and he fell down.

"Ha Ha! You think you can stop me little rodent?"

Sonic looked at them then at Rouge. He saw her eyes and they reminded him of his mom's. Sonic then got up and charged at them again but this time he went so fast nobody saw him. He charged at the thug in his gut. They then ran away dropping Rouge.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's great! By the way, my name is Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Rouge looked at him. Could she trust him? I mean he could be another thug. But, he saved her and gave her his name he also looks friendly.

"My name is Rouge. Rouge the Bat."

"Nice to meet ya Rouge!"

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to school."

"Hey, me too! Which school are you going to?"

"Station Square Elementary."

"Me too! Come on let's go together, you and me!"

"But what about your parents?"

"My mom is with my brother and sister. I woke up late so she let me walk to school. So are you coming?"

"I guess so…"

"Great! Let's go!"

Rouge couldn't believe it. Here she is walking with a blue hedgehog to school she only met 10 minutes ago. But, he trusted her and protected her and comfort her. He was like his mom. She knew that she could count on him.

"By the way, Sonic, how did you run so fast?"

"I…I don't know."

Rouge didn't really care. As long as she is with Sonic, she fells protected.

-------------

Cream's House

"Amy, Cream are you ready?" An adult rabbit asked.

"Yes we are momma." A younger rabbit said.

"I'm ready and I'm so excited!" A pink hedgehog said.

"Okay girls, let's go!" The adult rabbit said.

The three girls left the house. The adult rabbit is Vanilla the Rabbit, the teacher of Station Square Elementary for kindergarten. The young rabbit is Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla's daughter. The pink hedgehog is Amy Rose. She isn't Cream's sister but she lives with them since her parents died and Vanilla took her in. Cream and Amy been best friends ever since.

"Chao Chao." a voice from somewhere said.

"What was that?" Vanilla asked.

"I don't know." A worried Cream said.

Amy knew that Cream was lying. Cream has been secretly raising a chao behind her mother's back. Only Amy knew about Cream's chao, Cheese. She also knew that Cream hid Cheese in her backpack. Amy sighed._ 'Guess she'll never tell Vanilla.'_

-------------------------------------------------

Silver's House

"Zzzzz"

"Wake up Silver!"

Silver opened his eyes to see his purple feline friend, Blaze the Cat. She lives with Silver since her parents gave her up and Silver's mom told Silver to look after him.

"Silver the Hedgehog, you are such a sleepy head!"

"Blaze, I hate it when I wake up early in the morning, you know that!"

"I know, but your mom told me too before she left."

"Mom left?"

"Yeah, she told me to tell you to make sure you brush your fur, eat your breakfast and don't bring Mr. Cuddles." Blaze chuckled a little.

"Hey, I'm going to kindergarten and I'm not bringing Mr. Cuddles."

"Aww come on! You know you love that teddy bear!"

"Let's just go eat breakfast already."

Silver and Blaze went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. They know they have to eat quickly before they are late. Blaze looked at Silver and blushed.

"Blaze? Why are your cheeks red?"

"Uh, it must be the heat. It is really hot in here."

"Okay. Well come on! We don't want to be late on our first day!"

Blaze followed him and was thinking. '_Why did I blush? It's just Silver. I mean, he's my friend and all but do I like him?' _Blaze sighed. '_Oh well.'_

--------------


	2. MsVanilla's Class

Chapter 2

Sonic and Rouge were still walking to school. They haven't talked to each other for awhile until Rouge broke the slience.

"So Sonic, who is your mother?"

"My mom is Aleena Hedgehog and my brother and sister are Sonia and Manic."

"You have a brother and a sister?"

"Yeah. Both of them can be annoying sometimes. Sonia acts so spoiled like she is a princess and Manic always gets me in trouble!"

"I don't have a brother or a sister, but I have a dad that is never around."

"Why?"

"Because when my mom died, he took a 24/7 job. He works for the G.U.N. and always leaves me!" She then burst into tears.

Sonic gave her a pat on the head."Everything is going to be alright, you have me and your mom is always with you in your heart."

Rouge looked up to him and smiled. Sonic acts better than his father and he just met her!

"Come on let's go. My mom is probably worried and I don't want to be late!"

Sonic and Rouge then left and Rouge did something. She held Sonic's hand.

-------------------------------

Sonic and Rouge got there 5 minutes early. Sonic left Rouge alone since he had to go to his family. Rouge just sat there and counted the fake jewels on her dress.

"Goodbye Mom!" Tails yelled.

"Goodbye, Miles!" Rosemary yelled back. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Tails then sat on a bench and started on his blueprints for a new invention. Meanwhile, a pair of echidnas came.

"Alright Knuckles and Tikal, you better be good at your first day." Lara-Le said to them.

"Don't worry mom, I'll protect Tikal."

"Alright then, be good."

"Bye!" they both yelled to her. Knuckles and Tikal then sat down. Knuckles then saw a black and red hedgehog with a human. '_A human? Huh, I don't see any humans anymore. I wonder what they are talking about.'_

Shadow was being dragged by Maria. She was all giggly and he was so...dull.'_I hate this. I'm the ultimate lifeform and I'm going to school with a whole buch of mortals. Sigh...this is all for Maria.'_

"Okay Shadow, this is are last stop. I will pick you up at 3 o' clock."

"Okay, fine Maria."

"Hey, don't be so gloom. You'll make new friends and maybe even a girlfriend."

"I don't want any friends and I don't want a 'girlfriend'."

"Whatever Shadow. I'll see you later!"

Shadow looked at the ground and sighed.'_I wish I wasn't here right now. I hate this! I hate this!'_

Rouge was then done counting her fake jewels and was getting lonely. She wondered if Sonic was done talking to his family. She looked up and saw a spiky hedgehog.

"Sonic? Is that you?"

Rouge ran towards the hedgehog, but it wasn't Sonic.

"Get off of me!" Shadow yelled.

Rouge looked at who she was hugging and noticed he wasn't blue. She quickly let go of him and he turned around mad.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know any better!"

"Yeah, you better be sorry! You're lucky I don't hit girls!"

He slowly walked away and thought about the hug.'_That hug was as warm as Maria's hugs.That batgirl, she reminds me of Maria.'_

Sonic then came to Rouge and asked her something.

"Rouge, who was that boy you hugged?"

"I don't know. He almosts looks like you."

Sonic just stared. He was also kind if jealous that Rouge hugged another boy.

"Yeah,well, let's just hope that he won't hurt you."

"Don't worry! He said that he doesn't hurt girls."

Sonic just chuckled.'_Who is that hedgehog?'_Sonic and Rouge just laughed for no reason like they known each other for years. But, somebody noticed them laughing.

"Who is that cute blue hedgehog?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Cream said."He looks friendly though."

"Yeah, and he is going to be my playdate!"

"Amy, you're not going to chase after him, are you?"

"No,of coarse not!. I'm not that boy crazy! But I am going to talk to him soon. Hopefully we are in the same class!"

"Okay, Amy." Cream then noticed somebody."Amy look! It's Sally, Mina, and Julie-Su!"

"Hey it is! Sally, Mina, Julie-Su! Over here!"

Sally turned her head and saw Amy, her childhood friend before Amy's parents died.

"Oh hello Amy! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know I haven't seen you in forever! Oh, by the way, this is my friend and my roomate, Cream the Rabbit."

Cream smiled."Nice to meet you Sally! Amy has told me all about you and Mina and Julie-Su, I just had to meet you!"

"Wow she's very polite Amy!"

"I know, she is the sweetest."

Amy and Sally then started talking way too much that Cream, Mina, and Julie-Su went away. Mina was practicing singing, Julie-Su was listening to Mina sing and Cream went to sit at a bench to feed Cheese. She didn't notice she sat next to Tails. When Tails saw her, his pupils shrank. She was so cute and her smile was cute too. Tails decided to be brave and talk to her.

"Umm.. Hi."

"Oh hi. I'm sorry, am I sitting in your spot?"

"No, it's okay. You can seat here if you want too."

"Okay thank you!"

"Chao Chao!" Cheese said.

"Wow that's a cute chao! What's it name?"

"Cheese."

"Wow it's a cute name. I always liked chao and their history."

"Their history?"

"Yeah, chao are the children of Chaos, the protector of the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, and the chao."

"Wow you know a lot about the chao."

Tails blushed at the comment.'_Wow, she didn't call me a dork! She's very nice to me.'_Tails and Cream then just kept feeding Cheese while Tails just kept blushing.

Meanwhile, SIlver and Blaze got there with 2 minutes to spare. Blaze looked at all the people waiting for the bell to ring.

"Wow,they're alot of people here!"

"Well, it is an elementary school so, people in kindergarten through fifth grade are here."

"I hope I have the same class as you Silver!"

"Me too Blaze. We can be classmates! Even playbuddies!"

Blaze smiled. SIlver is always so naive that its cute. Blaze blushed again.

"Blaze, your cheeks are red again.Why?"

Before Blaze could answer, the bell rang.

"Well, that's our bell! We better go!"

Blaze was relived.'_Saved by the bell.'_

------------------------------

Sonic and Rouge both went to see who is in which classes. They both saw their names in this list:

Ms.Vanilla:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Sally Acorn

Julie-Su

Mina Mongoose

Silver the Hedgehog

Blaze the Cat

Jet the Hawk

Wave the Swallow

Storm the Albartoss

Big the Cat

Tikal the Echidna

Ash Mongoose

"Yes, we're in the same class!" Sonic said."This is great!"

Rouge was glad but still felt a little awkward.'_Who was that guy that I hugged?"_Rouge just shooked the thoughts out of her head and went to Ms.Vanilla's class.When they got there, they saw Ms.Vanilla writing on the chalkboard.

"Hello children! I'm Ms.Vanilla! They are nametags on the desks, so whichever one is your name sit on it."

"I hope I sit next to you, Rouge." Sonic blushed when he said that. Rouge couldn't help but blush too."So do I Sonic." They then went to look where they sat.

"Huh, I'm sitting next to Miles." Sonic said.

"I'm sitting next to Shadow." Rouge was kind of sad and so was Sonic.

"Cheer up, Rouge! At least we're in the same class!"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rouge smiled a bit. Sonic seems to make her happy.

Then, Knuckles, Tails, Tikal, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Sally, Julie-Su, Mina, Silver, Blaze, and Big.

"Hello children! I'm Ms.Vanilla! They are nametags on the desks, so whichever one is your name sit on it."

Tails sat next to Sonic, Knuckles sat next to Julie-Su, Shadow sat next to Rouge, Amy next to Mina, Cream sat next to Blaze, Silver sat next to Tikal.

"Oh, it looks like 4 of our children our absent."

"Pipe down lady! We're here."

All of them turned their heads and saw 3 birds. One green, one purple, and one large gray bird.

"Oh, you must be Jet, Wave, and Storm."

"The one and only." Wave said.

"Okay, please sit down with the desk with your name."

Jet, Wave, and Storm sat down. Storm and Wave sat down next to each other and Jet sat alone. Jet hated to sit alone and looked at the nametag next to him. It said 'Ash Mongoose'.

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yes Jet."

"Where is this 'Ash' person?"

"I'm afraid Ash is not here."

"Yes I am."

Vanilla turned around to see a male mongoose. He sort of dresses like a teenager.

"Sorry I'm late teach. I woke up late."

"It is Ms.Vanilla and please sit down next to Jet!" Vanilla sounded a little stressed."Now please children, let's settle down and go to our first assignment. Our first assignment is to get to know the person next to you so ask any questions. You may get started."

---------------------------------------------

Sonic and Tails

Tails was nervous. He didn't know what to say.How does he know that Sonic is a bully or a nice guy.'_I wish Cream was here.'_

"So how are you doing Miles?"

"Ummm... I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good too. have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah, but only one. It's a girl."

"Who is this girl?"

"I don't know, you'll probably laugh at me." Tails blushed a light pink.

"Oh come on! I made a friend who is a girl too! I tell you who she is if you tell me."

"Okay fine. It's Cream." Tails blushed bright red.

Sonic looked at Cream."You mean the rabbit?" Tails nodded. Sonic smiled."Oh you have a crush on Cream?" Sonic laughed.

"Oh don't laugh!! Who is your girlfriend?"

Sonic blushed."She isn't my girlfriend and is Rouge."

"Oh you like the batgirl?"

Sonic blushed red."I don't like her Miles!"

"Yeah and I don't like Cream!"

"Okay fine Miles! You know doesn't Miles get on your nerves sometimes?"

"Yeah, but that's my name. Do have a nickname for me?" Tails eyes sparkled.

"Hmmm..." Sonic then noticed that Tails had two tails."Hey you have two tails?"

Tails then remebered his mother crying."Yeah I have two tails... please don't tease me! I was just born this way!"Tails then broke into tears.

"Hey hey! I'm not going to make fun of you. I think they're pretty cool."

Tails looked up."R..Really?"

"Yeah. In fact why won't we call you Tails?"

"Tails?" Tails thought about it and smiled. "I like it!"

"Yeah, from now on we will call you Tails.

"Okay! Thank you Sonic!"

Sonic smiled."No problem, buddy." Tails smiled at the word buddy.

---------------------------------

Knuckles and Julie-Su

"Julie-Su?"

Julie-Su wasn't paying attention to Knuckles. She was paying attention to Knuckles' eyes.

"Julie-Su? Julie-Su!"

Julie-Su awaken from her daydream."Oh I'm so sorry Knuckles. Excuse me for my misbehaivor."

"Okay.."

"So Knuckles,tell me,where are you born?"

"On Angel Island. I am going to be the Master Emerald gaurdian one day."

"Wow! That must be really fun!"

"Yeah it is." Knuckles lied '_No it's torture.'_

"I don't live on Angel Island but I wished I did. It is so beautiful and it is floating!"

Knuckles blushed a bit.'_She seems to like alot about Angel Island'_ Julie-Su noticed Knuckles blushing.'_Yes! He's blushing! I have him all to myself!'_

----------------------------------

Shadow and Rouge

Rouge was afraid to show her face to Shadow.'_What happens if he notices me? He might beat me up or tease me until I'm in first grade!'_

"Rouge, what's wrong? I don't want to get in trouble by the teacher!"

Rouge decided to have some guts and show her face. She hoped that Shadow wouldn't regonize her. Unfortunately, he did.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that hugged me?"

"Yes, but please don't hurt me!"

Shadow was kind of sad. Mostly all the people he met were scared of him and ran away from him. They thought he was the evilest thing that was a weapon. The only people that weren't scared of him was his creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik, and his sister-like friend, Maria Robotnik. Rouge looked up at Shadow and saw him frowning. She felt bad for him because just this morning she was sad but somebody comforted her but she was making it worst for him.

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I just thought that you were still mad at me."

Shadow looked at her and her beautiful eyes were sparkling like Maria's does when she is happy. "It is okay.I'm not mad at you anymore."

Rouge was happy."Thank you. By the way, my name is Rouge the Bat."

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Shadow, what a nice name you have!"

Shadow looked at her eyes again. There is something about those eyes that Shadow loved about. It sparkled more than Maria's and her eyes were so beautiful and so delegant.

"Um,Shadow?"

Shadow blushed."Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Maria."

"Maria? Who is Maria?"

"She is sort of like my sister and we are very close friends.The only thing is that she is human and I am a hedgehog."

"Oh,how is she like?"

"She is the kindest person that I've ever met and she always has that voice that sounds like an angel."

"Really? At least you have someone that looks after you."

"What? Nobody looks after you?"

"No. My father is always working and my mom is dead. I have no one." Rouge started to cry a bit.

Shadow hated when people cry. Maria says that it meant that something is making them sad and they show it by having water in their eyes.

"Rouge,don't cry." Shadow took her hand and held it.

Rouge saw that and started smiling and blushed a light pink."Thank you,Shadow."

"No problem." Shadow looked at Rouge and felt a tingle in his stomach that he doesn't even feel when he is near Maria.

-----------------------------------

"Okay class! Now that you are done introducing each other, it's recess time!"

Rouge looked at Shadow."Come on Shadow! Let's play together!" Shadow blushed at her offer.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You need someone to play with you and I'm your gal!"

Rouge took his hand and they both left.'_Rouge acts like Maria sometimes. But still,what was that feeling in my stomach earlier?'_

Once they were outside, Shadow and Rouge went to the see-saw and played like they known each other for years.

Meanwhile, Amy meets up with Sally, Cream, Mina, and Julie-Su. Amy decides to tell them about Sonic.

"Guess what girls! I met this cute blue guy."

"Really" said Sally."I like the blue guy too."

"Yeah me too." Mina said.

Amy, Sally, and Mina said nothing until they got an idea...

-------------------------------

Sorry that it is long but I had to put some Shadrouge, Sonrouge,KnuxJulie,TailsCream, and BlazeSilver. Don't worry though, they're are more couples like KnuxTikal,KnuxRouge,SonAmy,JetWave,SonMina, and SonSally. Well, I hope you like it.


	3. Sonic Fanclub and Rivalrys

Chapter 3

"I have an idea!" Amy said. "Why don't we make our own Sonic fanclub?"

Mina and Sally were confused."A fanclub?"

"Yeah! It will be only us three and we anly talk about Sonic!"

They thought about it and agreed."Okay Amy." Sally said."We'll do the fanclub. But only if it would help me get that aborable hedgehog."

"Really?This will be great!" Amy looked at Julie-Su and Cream."Do you want to join?"

"No thank you. I don't like Mr.Sonic like that."

"Thank you but no thank you. I have my eye on somebody already."

Amy, Sally, Mina, and Cream gasped."Who?!"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise!"

"Alright, it's that red echidna Knuckles."

"Knuckles?" Amy said. "I hear that he is going to be the Master Emerald gaurdian one day."

"Yeah he is and he has the cutest eyes I have ever seen!"

"Well, we're not making a Knuckles fanclub, only Sonic."

"Okay, fine, I'm going to talk to Knuckles and maybe he will like me more!"

"Okay, later! Come on Sally and Mina! Let's talk about Sonic!"

Amy, Mina, and Sally left to a 'secret spot'. and Julie-Su went to go talk to Knuckles. That left Cream alone with Cheese.

"Cheese, do you think Amy is ignoring me?"

"Chao Chao." Cheese agreed.

"Sigh. Oh well,Amy really likes that Sonic guy."

Cream then went to the swings and pushed Cheese. Tails and Sonic noticed Cream and Tails blushed badly.

"Hey, Tails. Why won't you go talk to her?"

Tails wasn't paying attention to Sonic, he was just imaging Cream in his arm.

"Tails? Tails! TAILS!!!"

Tails finally awoke from his daydream. He blushed bright red.

"Sonic, I really like Cream. What should I do? You have a girlfriend."

Sonic blushed almost as bad as Tails."Well Tails two things. One:I don't have a girlfriend and Two:How should I know? I'm just in kindergarten! Sonia only knows about this stuff!"

"Maybe I should just play with her and when I'm more comfortable with her, she will soon fall for me!"

"That's it Tails! You should also ask her about herself."

"Thanks Sonic! You're my best friend!" Tails then went to the swings.

'_Best Friend?' _Sonic thought. Then, he thought about Rouge.'_Rouge?'_ Sonic knew that Rouge was his best friend because he protected her and for some reason he can be open with her.

"Rouge..."

----------------------

"A sand castle?"

"Yeah, it's like you're making a house execpt it's made out of sand!"

Rouge and Shadow were making a sandcastle and since Shadow never made one, Rouge was teaching him how to.

"Wow Rouge, that's a very nice sandcastle."

"Thank you, Shadow!"

Shadow, for some reason, felt comfortable with Rouge. Professor Gerald told him that everybody would think he would be an evil hedgehog, but Rouge was different. He felt like he could really trust her, the same way like Maria. But, he still felt that feeling in his stomach. He never felt that feeling, not even around Maria.

"Rouge?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"I um..."

The reason Shadow couldn't contunie was because Sonic came.

"Hey Rouge! How are you doing?"

"Sonic! I'm doing great! I met a new friend! Meet Shadow."

Sonic turned around and saw Shadow. "Nice to meet you,Shadow." Sonic stuck his arm to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too."

Once they shook hands, they felt hatered toward each other.

'_Shadow, you better not hurt Rouge! If you do, you'll regret it!'_

_'Hmpf, so this is Rouge's best friend? Ha! He looks like a weakling. He'll probably be in my way and I will hurt him if he bothers me or Rouge!'_

Rouge noticed that they been shaking hands way too long.'_What's up with them two?'_

"Sonic? Shadow?"

They then stopped their glaring contest.

"Sorry Rouge. I got to go. I'll see you later Rouge and Shadow."

Sonic then walked away and kind of sad.'_Rouge, you're my best friend. Please don't let Shadow be your best friend.'_

_------------------------_

Knuckles and Tikal were making invitations for Tikal's birthday party. Tikal and Knuckles had to make one for each person and Knuckles wasn't exactly a very good artist.

"Tikal, how do you draw balloons?"

"Knuckles, it's just a circle with a line underneath it."

"Well, it's very hard!"

Tikal just laughed and blushed. Knuckles saw her and blushed too. Then, Julie-Su came.

"Hi Knuckles! How are you doing? Who is she?"

Knuckles stopped blushing."Hi Julie-Su. I'm doing fine and this is Tikal."

"Nice to meet you Tikal."

"Hello Julie-Su. You have a very pretty name."

Julie-Su hated her. She was just too nice and she was probably going to steal Knuckles from her. Tikal though, thought Julie-Su and her were going to be best friends.

"So, what are you and Tikal making?"

"Invitations for Tikal's birthday party."

"Wait, this is the first day of school and you're throwing a birthday party?"

"Yes, and it's going to be at an ice skating place!"

Julie-Su hated her even more. Nobody is that kind!

"Well I gotta go. See ya later."

Julie-Su left and Tikal was confused. _'Did I do something wrong?'_

-------------------------------

Once recess was done, Vanilla, Tikal, and Knuckles both handed out invitations. Everybody was excited execpt for Ash, Julie-Su, Blaze, and Rouge. Ash wasn't excited because he didn't really cared, Julie-Su wasn't because she hated Tikal, and Blaze and Rouge don't really know how. Rouge decided to go and at least learn, Julie-Su decided to go since Sally and Mina are going, and Ash just crumpled it up and threw it away. Silver is begging Blaze to go since he can't go without her.

"Aww please Blaze?"

"No Silver! I might trip and fall and hurt myself! Besides, it's ice and I might melt it!"

"Blaze, if you just focus a you won't trip or melt anything! Please Blaze?"

Blaze looked at Silver and saw that his eyes sparkled. When he did that, Blaze just couldn't help but say yes.

"Okay fine, but only if you help me."

"Yes! Thank you Blaze!" He hugged her and Blaze blushed dark a light pink.

---------------------------------------

Well, I finally put KnuxxTikal. For the next chapter I'll put ShadXRouge, SonXRouge, SilverXBlaze, and the introduction of KnuxXRouge. I kind of forgot about Big, so I'll add him in the next chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you'll keep on reading.-


	4. Tikal's Birthday Party

Chapter 4

Everybody was excited about Tikal's birthday party. Rouge's father can't drop her off, so she calls Sonic if she can drop her off at the party.

"Of coarse Rouge. Sonia and Manic weren't invited,so my mom doesn't mind."

"Thank you,Sonic. You are really nice."

Sonic blushed at that comment."Well that's what friends do right?"

"Yeah. You are my closest friend."

Sonic blushed even redder."Well, I'll pick you up soon."

"Okay see ya!"

When they both hanged up, Sonic looked at the mirror and saw a blushing blue hedgehog.'_This is like my fifth time blushing! Why do I keep on blushing when Rouge is involved?'_ He sighed._'Oh well.'_

_-------------------------------_

Shadow's House

_Shadow was in a field of flowers. For some reason, he loved the peace and how quiet it is. It was better than being in the loud city of Station Square. Then, Shadow heard a voice._

_"Shadow!"_

_Shadow was confused. Nobody has ever appeared in his dreams._

_"Maria?"_

_Shadow expected to see a blond girl, but instead he saw a young bat, Rouge._

_"Rouge?"_

_"Shadow..."_

_Rouge then held his hand and they both sat in the field of flowers. Shadow didn't want this moment to end and he loved to see Rouge's beautiful eyes, her smile, her beautiful face. Just when everything was going smoothly, he heard Maria's voice._

"Shadow, wake up! If you want to go to that party, I suggest you wake up!"

Shadow opened his red eyes to see Maria. He was kind of mad that Maria woke him up in his best dream ever. But, Shadow never dreamed of anybody and now he's dreaming of Rouge.

"Come on Shadow! I'm certianly not going to let you be late on your first party. Oh, by the way, I never got to ask you about your first day since you took your short nap as soon as you got here."

"It was fine, Maria. Now, can we please just go to the party."

"Whoa, hold up mister! I'm not leaving anywhere until you tell me what happened!"

Shadow looked at Maria and knew that she was serious and she won't take no for answer.

"Alright,fine. I made one new friend."

Then, all of a sudden, Maria hugged Shadow tightly.

"Oh, Shadow! I just knew that you would make a new friend! And you said that you didn't need one! Ha! Well, tell me who it is!"

Shadow blushed a bit."It's this batgirl named, Rouge."

"Rouge? Oh what a cute name for a girlfriend! I can see it now, Shadow and Rouge or shadouge. Cute for a couple name huh?"

Shadow blushed even redder. "Rouge isn't my girlfriend we're just friends."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because...never mind. Can you just drop me off to the party please?"

"Okay fine but I'm just saying, you might fall in love with her."

"Why would I fall in love with her?"

"Because, I watch romance movies all the time before you were created! The best friends always end up together!"

"But, she has a best friend and it is not me."

"Who is it then?"

"This blue hedgehog named Sonic."

"Well, then, we should try to make you her best friend."

"Can we just go, Maria?"

"Alright, fine don't have to be so hasty!"

Then Shadow and Maria finally left and Shadow was kind of blushing from Maria's words, '_I can see it now, Shadow and Rouge or shadouge. Cute for a couple name, huh?'_

--------------------------------------------------

Tikal's Birthday Party

Everybody came execpt for Ash. Once everybody got their skates, they all went into their little groups. Amy, Mina, Sally, Julie-Su, and Cream were the biggest group and many people called them the 'Girly Girls'. Silver and Blaze were skating together and surprisingly, Blaze learned faster and became as good as Silver. Jet, Wave, and Storm were in a seperate area playing hockey and if anybody were in their way they would either send Storm to do the dirty work or they would make fun of them so bad it would make the victim cry. Once, Big accidently came in their area and this is what Jet, Wave, and Storm said:

"Hey, look it's Big!"

"Yeah, I wonder if we push him would he be able to get up?"

"Maybe, he can be the eclipse with that fat!!!"

Big than ran away with tears while Jet, Wave, and Storm just grinned. Anyway, Knuckles was helping Tikal with organizing everything. Sonic and Tails were trying to teach Rouge how to ice skate, however, unlike Blaze, Rouge kept on tripping and hurt herself.

"Ahhh!! How do people do tricks with these skates?!"

"Calm down, Rouge. If you believe that you can skate well, then you can skate!'

"Sonic is right, Rouge. It's all in the feet!"

"Okay, I'll try." Rouge then got up and tried and she...failed.

"Alright, that's it! I'm going to take a break really quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to relax a little bit. This ice is giving me frost bite."

Sonic and Tails then went to the bathroom and Rouge sat on the benches. She looked at the people skating by.

'_Heh, Amy, Mina, Sally, Julie-Su, and Cream have their own little possy. Is that Big? Heh, he's crying. Some man he is! Jet, Wave, and Storm are playing hockey? They seem to be good! Silver and Blaze? Wow, Blaze learned quickly! I wonder what they're talking about?'_

"Thank you Silver! I love ice skating so much!"

"Told you! See you aren't even melting the ice!"

"You're right! Thank you again!"

Blaze then hugged Silver. Rouge, still looking, remembered the hug she gave Shadow. '_I wonder if Shadow is even here?' _Then she saw a skater go really fast. _'Whoa! Who was that?!'_ She then looked and saw that it was Shadow.

"He's here? Wow, he's fast! Maybe I can talk to him."

Rouge then called Shadow's name. "Shadow!"

Shadow then looked and saw Rouge calling. He kind of blushed to see her in a new outfit.'_Stay calm Shadow. You're the ultimate lifeform for pete's sake! Just go there and say hello!'_ Shadow then skated to Rouge.

"Hey, Rouge. Why aren't you skating?"

"Because of these skates!" I can't say what she said because this is a K+ story.

"Whoa, I didn't know you need those words!"

"Sorry, but I can't skate like you. How did you skate that good?"

"Really? I didn't notice!"

"Stop playing! I really want to know!"

"Okay fine. Well I just know how because my shoes are like these skates."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, can you...teach me?"

Shadow blushed."Well, I suppose I could..."

"Great! Thanks Shadow!"

Rouge got up and stepped on the ice and instantly...fell face down.

"Oh my gosh! Rouge are you okay?"

"I'm about to tear these skates!!! how can you skate in these!?"

"Okay, Rouge. I'm going to hold onto you and don't let go unless I say so okay?"

"Okay."

Shadow helped Rouge up and then grabbed onto her hand. Rouge blushed a bit and Shadow blushed BIG time. Shadow then started skating and Rouge held Shadow's hand tightly hoping he won't let go. Shadow wished he wouldn't let go, but he had to eventauly. I mean, the only reason they're skating is because Rouge wanted to learn.

"Okay, Rouge, I'm going to let go."

"What!? But I might fall!"

"Don't worry. Just imagine me holding your hand and you won't have any trouble."

"Okay Shadow."

Shadow then let go of her hand and Rouge was on her own. Shadow expected to hear a loud Crash, but he didn't. He turned and saw Rouge skating. Rouge was skating!

"Shadow, I did it!"

"See, I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you! Thank You!"

Rouge then kissed Shadow's cheek. She then went to find Sonic and tell him that she learned how to skate! Shadow was somewhere else though.'_She kissed me on the cheek! She is so beautiful. Maybe Maria is right.'_ Shadow then went to the snack station.'_Teaching someone is a lot of work. Maria gave me 20 dollars so I can get some ice cream!'_ Shadow then looked at the ice cream menu and saw his favorite flavor, Rocky Road. Meanwhile, Rouge finds Sonic and little does she know, Sonic saw the whole thing.

"Hey Sonic! Oh my gosh, you missed it! Shadow taught me how to ice skate!"

"Yeah, Yeah, I saw."

"You saw?" '_I hope he didn't see me kiss Shadow in the cheek.'_

"Yeah and I'm very proud of you." Sonic tried his best to not sound like he saw Rouge kiss Shadow in the cheek.'_Maybe she is falling for him! I better do something about this!'_

"Really? Well, it was hard at first but-" Rouge was cut off because Sonic kissed her on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, Rouge."

"Uhhhh..."

Sonic then walked out.'_Yes, it work! See ya later Shadow!'_ Sonic then decided to go to the snack station and buy himself some chili dogs but he saw Shadow...

-----------------------------------------

"Did I just see, what I thought I saw?!"

"What is it, Mina?"

"Well, Amy, I just saw Sonic kiss Rouge on the cheek!"

"What!?"

Amy, Sally, and Mina both stopped and saw Rouge blushing red.

"Oh, that Rouge. Who does she think she is?"

"She's a man stealer, that is what she is!"

"Okay, Sally and Mina! If she wants to play hard ball, then we'll give her a hard ball!"

Amy, Sally, and Mina all smirked evilly. Cream and Julie-Su were worried about them.

"Do you think we should help them?"

"No, Cream. They have to do solve their own problems. Although, I do wonder who Sonic will choose?"

---------------------------------------

"Hi Shadow."

"Hi Sonic."

Both of them glared at each other for awhile until the cashier stopped them.

"Hey, boys! I don't have the time to see you guys glare at each other!" '_Spoiled Brats.'_

"Sorry, I just want a rocky road."

"Hey, Shadow. What were you doing with Rouge when I was gone?"

"None of your concern, hedgehog."

When the cashier handed Shadow his rocky road, Sonic slapped a dollar on the table.

"Give me one, too!"

"Are you challenging me to see who eats the most?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Okay bring it on!"

Once the cashier handed Sonic his rocky road, they both scarfed down their ice cream.

-----------------------------

Rouge was skating by herself and was thinking '_Why did Sonic kiss me on the cheek? Why do Sonic and Shadow act so wierd?'_ Rouge was thinking so much she didn't realized where she was skating.

"Hey, batgirl!"

Rouge turned her head and saw Jet and Wave playing hockey.

"Get out of here! You're in the middle of our game!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt your game."

Rouge then started to turn around and leave.

"Maybe we should help her leave, Wave."

Wave smirked and throwed the hockey putt at Rouge.

"Oww! Why did you hit me?!"

"Sorry, Rouge. We didn't mean it."

Rouge decided not to make a scene and move on, but Jet and Wave hit her again. This time she was furious.

"Alright, I know you did that on purpose because the goal is over there!!"

"Maybe we did."

"Well quit it jerks!"

Storm then grabbed Rouge. "It's not nice to call people jerks."

Rouge then knew it, she was in trouble. She couldn't escape because Storm was stronger than she was and Jet and Wave were surronding her. She had no choice but to call out for help.

"HELP!!!"

--------------------------

Sonic's ear twitched. He knew that was Rouge crying for help since he previously helped her. Shadow also heard her. They both stopped eating their 19th ice cream.

"Rouge!" they both yelled.

When they were about to spring into action, they felt kind of...sick. They then felt like throwing up. They both ran to the bathroom as quickly as they're feet can go.

-------------------------

"Did you hear that, Tikal?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Where do you think the scream was?"

"I think it was over there where Jet, Wave, and Storm are, but Knuckles..."

"I've got to go there. I'll be back."

Knuckles then ran to where Jet, Wave, and Storm was. Tikal followed Knuckles without him noticing. '_Knuckles, you're getting yourself in a whole buch of trouble, and in my birthday too!'_

_----------------------_

Knuckles came right on time and saw Storm holding Rouge.

"Let her go, Storm!"

"Well, well if isn't Knuckles or Mommy's boy!"

Knuckles got even madder. "I said let her go!"

Knuckles punched Storm right on the face which made Tikal terrified, she was still looking. Storm dropped Rouge and Knuckles caught her.

"You're not worth my time!" Strom then stormed his way towards the bathroom and Jet and Wave followed him worried.

"Are you okay, miss?" Knuckles looked at Rouge and blushed. She was so beautiful to Knuckles.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you."

This kind of reminded Rouge of when Sonic rescued her from thugs. Then Rouge realized something, where was Sonic? Where was Shadow?

Sonic and Shadow then came kind of pale and had a bag next to them.

"Rouge are you okay?"

"Yes I am Sonic. Thanks to-"

"Knuckles."

"Yeah, Knuckles."

Sonic and Shadow looked at Knuckles. '_Oh no, not another one!'_ Tikal was kind of jealous of Rouge.'_I don't understand, I thought she liked Sonic aor Shadow not Knuckles!'_ Julie-Su also saw this and felt pissed. '_That's it! I can't take it anymore! Sally, Amy, and Mina are right! Rouge is a man stealer! When I get my hands on her, I'll squeeze her throat until she can't breath!'_

----------------------

Wow, I made this one too much drama! If you think I'm putting Rouge in a bad postion, just to let you know, she's my favorite girl sonic character. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review- Tell me if you think Rouge should end up with Shadow, Sonic, or Knuckles(probably not Sonic since I'm getting a lot of no sonrouge reviews) Happy New Year!!!


	5. Knuckles' Tragedy

Wow,20 reviews!! Thank you all so much!!! Since you said that you want shadrouge then I'll give you shadrouge! Who do you want Knuckles or Sonic to end up with then? Tell me by review or PM!

**Special Thanks-**

X-treme SR- Thank you for supporting me and for all the reviews!

Sup-reme SR-Thank you for the reviews and loving sahdrouge.

Cocoapufflover- Thank you for reviewing since my first chapter!

Zfreak93- Thanks for being my first reviewer!

Etiema- Thanks for the reviews!

TwilightPrincess012-Thank you for the review

Silvaze Fan- Thank you for the reviews and suggestions!

Okay on with the show!

--------------------------------

Chapter 5

Once everybody came back to school, they were talking about Tikal's party. Tikal was happy that she got a whole buch gifts but she was kind of sad that Knuckles has a crush on Rouge. When Tikal dropped off Knuckles, he only talked about her. Speaking of Knuckles, where is Knuckles?

"Sonic!" Vanilla was calling out role.

"Here!"

"Miles!"

"Here!"

"Tikal!"

"Here."

"Knuckles! Knuckles?"

Knuckles then came in the classroom...different. He had scars and brusies all over his body and blood was sweating through his head.

"Oh my goodness! Knuckles, are you okay?"

"Kind of, Ms.Vanilla."

Knuckles then fainted and everybody came running to Knuckles.

"Children,please! Knuckles is obviously hurt and he needs to go the nurse!"

Vanilla picked up Knuckles and everybody followed her. She was about to say to not follow her, but she then thought that she can't leave a whole buch of kids alone unsupervised so she let them follow her. They the reached the nurse's office.

"Nurse Molly!"

Nurse Molly turned around and instantly noticed Knuckles hurt. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"I don't know! He just came into my classroom and fainted!"

"Well we cartainly can't let him stay hurt! Put him down in the bed and I'll try to help him."

Vanilla put Knuckles down and let Nurse Molly take care of him. She told the children to stay still while she was going to wipe Knuckles' blood off her dress. Everybody was worried about Knuckles except for Storm and Ash. Tikal was probably the most worried since Knuckles is her closest friend. Amy and Cream were trying to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, Tikal. Mr.Knuckles is strong!"

"Yeah, if anybody can get through, it is Knuckles!"

"But somebody is hurting Knuckles! I can't stand it!" Tikal then bursted into tears.

Nurse Molly then came with a smile in her face. "He's okay."

Everybody was happy especially Tikal. Tikal wanted to see Knuckles but didn't want to disobey Ms. Vanilla or Nurse Molly and decided to ask her.

"Excuse me, nurse."

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go see Knuckles? He's my best friend and..."

"That's okay. You can go see him."

"Thank you."

Tikal went running to Knuckles and saw him with an ice pack on his knee and bandages on his cuts. Tikal was crying softly seeing him hurt.

"Tikal? Is that you?"

"Yes, Knuckles. It is me."

"Good, can you come here?"

Tikal then walked slowly to Knuckles and when she got there, Knuckles hugged her. Tikal blushed a bit then heard Knuckles cried.

"Knuckles, what is wrong? More imporantly, why are you hurt?"

Knuckles then stopped hugging her and looked away. "I..I can't tell you."

"Why? Knuckles you can tell me anything you know that!"

Knuckles looked at her and he knew that he can trust her because he can just tell it in her eyes.

"It's...It's my dad!"

Tikal gasped. "Your dad?! How could he?! He is your own blood!" But then Tikal remebered Locke's words when her father dropped her off, '_That boy would pay.'_

"He beated me when I got back from your party. My mom tried to defend me, but my dad just beated her first then he beated me."

"Did you do anything?"

"I tried calling for help, but my dad just smacked my mouth until blood was coming out."

"Knuckles, I'm so sorry! If I didn't tell you, you wouldn't be hurt!"

"What are talking about?'

"I heard your father saying you will pay for keeping that you and me were friends."

Knuckles was speechless. He couldn't believe Tikal would keep that secret from him, but maybe Tikal had a reason. He was about to ask her but then Vanilla came in.

"Tikal, come on! We have to go back to class! Leave Knuckles here to recover."

"Actually, Ms.Vanilla, I feel better. I think I could back to class."

"Are you sure, Knuckles?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, if your'e that sure."

Vanilla, Tikal, and Knuckles then walked back to class. Tikal was kind of ashamed of herself for not telling Knuckles and the reason that Knuckles is beaten up.'_Knuckles, please forgive me! I really care about you, I just can't stand you being hurt by your own father!'_

_-----------------------_

This chapter is my shortest one right now. Sorry, I have writer's block right now! I had to put Knuckles getting beaten since my first chapter metion it. Don't hate me Knuckles Fans! If you have suggestions, questions, or anything either PM me or leave a review!


	6. Rouge vs Amy, Mina, and Sally

Chapter 6

After the day Knuckles got hurt, everything was back to normal. Almost. Amy, Mina, Sally, and Julie-Su were still envy of Rouge for stealing their boys. Amy called Sally, Mina, and Julie-Su for a meeting.

"Okay, we all gathered here for one reason! That batgirl, man-stealing Rouge!"

"What's so special about her anyway? She is just a rat with wings!"

"But, she is attracting all the cute boys! All is left is Miles, Jet, Ash, Silver,and Storm! They are all ugly and some of them are freaks!"

"I know, what should we do?"

The 4 of them put on their thinking caps and so far, nothing. Until, Mina thought of something.

"I got it! You know, my mom once got out of school just because a group of girls teased her?"

"So, you're saying we should make fun of her?"

"Exactly! Once she gets out of school, Sonic will have no one else to turn too and Knuckles will be in your arms Julie-Su!"

The 3 thought about it, and smiled evilly.

-----------------------------

In the classroom

"Okay, class! Eat your snacks quickly! We have to learn about addition and subtraction!"

Everybody got their snacks out, and Sally gave Amy a signal. She nodded and waited for the perfect time.

Rouge pulled out her apple that she brought. She looked at what Shadow brought, and he had chocolate chip cookies. Rouge loved chocolate ever since she first tasted it, but she never got any lately since her father never bought any for her. Shadow noticed that Rouge was staring at his cookies.At first he ignored it, but then he got annoyed.

"Rouge, is it nessecary to stare at my snack?"

"Sorry, Shadow. I just LOVE chocolate so much."

Shadow looked at his cookies and then at Rouge. She did love chocolate...

"Here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Maria could make more for me. Besides, it sounds like you love chocolate."

"Thank you Shadow!!"

Rouge took the cookies from him and she gave him a quick hug. Shadow blushed a bit and she was about to tell him something, until Amy screamed out loud...

"ROUGE AND SHADOW SITTING ON A TREE!!!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

Everybody laughed except Rouge and Shadow. Rouge was trying to hide herself and Shadow was blushing, but he was still angry. He couldn't believe that the teacher didn't do anything and that Amy,Ms.Innocent, would do something like this! Shadow just stayed calm, not wanting to get into trouble since he promised Maria that he wouldn't get in trouble. Then he heard Amy scream again...

"SHADOW!!! WHY WON'T YOU KISS YOUR FUTURE WIFE?"

The laughter got even worse. Rouge just sank down on her seat and Shadow did his best to control his temper. Amy then screamed again...

"ROUGE!!! DON'T YOU AND SHADOW MAKE A CUTE COUPLE?!"

Rouge was trying to hide her face and Shadow felt sorry for her. He knows how it feels like to get teased and humilated. Shadow then screamed to them..

"LEAVE HER ALONE, AMY!!! CAN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!!!"

Then, Ms.Vanilla spoke up.

"Shadow!! Please sit down! Why would you scream to Amy like that? That's very rude of you!!!"

Shadow just stood there. The teacher would stand up for Amy, the person that started it all, and blame him, the person that tried to control his anger and stand up for Rouge when her so-called 'best friend' just laughed with the rest. Sally, Amy, Mina, and Julie-Su just gave each other a smile.

-------------------------

Recess

Rouge was sitting down near a tree trying to hide herself. Sonic tried to apoligize, but she ran away from him and the same with Knuckles. She just wanted to be alone and be away from Amy, Mina, Sally, and Julie-Su. She almost was about to get up to find Sonic ,but then the 4 girls surrounded her.

"What do you 4 want? You already humilated me, so can you please get out of my way."

"Well, Rouge, we want you to stay away from Sonic and Knuckles and just leave the school!"

"What!? I won't leave and Sonic just happens to be my best friend! You 4 are so crazy and lovesick!"

"At least we don't like 3 guys!"

Rouge blushed a bit"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with us! We know that you like Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow! Why won't you just go with Shadow and stay away from Sonic and Knuckles?!"

"First of all, I don't like them! Second of all, I won't stay away from them! You can't tell me what to do!"

"You know what we have to say to you?!"

"What?" That voice wasn't Rouge's voice. It was Shadow. "What do you 4 have to say to her?" The 4 girls left, terrified of what Shadow might do with them. Shadow just smirked and faced Rouge.

"Shadow, thank you. Your'e a real lifesaver! I don't know how I would able to defend myself against 4 girls."

"Well, I don't think they'll stop. They'll probably keep going until you get out of the school."

"Great! Now my life is ruined!"

"Don't think negative. Just stay away from them and you'll do fine."

"Rouge!"

Rouge and Shadow both turned around to see Sonic.'_Oh no. Not him.'_

"Rouge, I'm sorry for laughing. It's just that..."

"That's okay, Sonic. Shadow helped me, so I'm fine."

Sonic felt a little sad and jealous. He felt sad because he didn't help Rouge when she was teased and jealous because Shadow protected her instead of him. Sonic knew that he had to tell Rouge how he felt toward Shadow that he hated him and didn't like him hanging with her.

"Rouge?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"Umm.. Look, there's no easy way to say this, but...

Then, the bell rang for them to leave.

"Oh, sorry Sonic. I have to go, I don't want to miss Spongebob! I'll talk to you later!"

Rouge ran off, leaving Sonic and Shadow alone. Sonic felt a little depressed. He then gave Shadow a glare and went home. As soon as Sonic left, Shadow stuck his tounge out.

"Shadow? What was that all about?"

Shadow turned around to see Maria.

"Nothing. Can we just go?"

Shadow walked slowly and a little sad.'_Poor Shadow.'_ Maria walked up to him and held his hand. Shadow was a little bit happier, but he was still sad.

---------------------------

Sorry, Sorry this took long. My stinkin computer is so slow. I also had to think alot. Don't worry though, I promise to put Knuxrouge, Sonamy, Sonsally, Tailscream, Silvaze, and Knuxjulie. So far, Sonsally and Sonamy are in a tie, so I need your suggestions on who you want Sonic to end up with. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thank you!


	7. Sonic's Dream and Tea Party

33 Reviews! Thank you all so much! I didn't expect my story to have that many reviews.. but I'm really glad you did the reviews!! I hope no one thought I'm putting anyone in a bad postion because I don't want anybody mad. Well, here's the story!

------------------

Chapter 7

_Sonic was in a field of chili dogs. He loved the aroma, the juicy chili dogs, and the way when you eat it the flavor of it is undefined._

_"Sonic? Are you here?"_

_Sonic looked around. Was a chili dog talking to him? Was he dreaming in his dream?_

_"There you are! Sonic!"_

_Sonic turned to where the voice was and he saw his best friend, Rouge. She was covered in bruises and bandages. He ran to her and hugged her._

_"Rouge! What happened!?"_

_She looked up to him and smiled. "You were right Sonic."_

_"About what?"_

_"Shadow."_

_"He did this to you?! I should have known! Wait till I get my hands on him..."_

_"It's okay Sonic. It doesn't matter."_

_"It doesn't matter? Rouge you're hurt!"_

_"Sonic, it doesn't matter because I have you."_

_Sonic was shocked by her words. Did she really say that? Did she need him? Suddenly, Rouge kissed him. Sonic was surprised at first, but he was enjoying it too. Sonic then heard Sonia's words._

_"Sonic the Hedgehog! Wake Up!!"_

Sonic opened his green eyes to see his pink hedeghog sister, Sonia.

"Sonic! Why are you sleeping in the afternoon? You are such a lazy hedgehog!"

"Sonia! This is my room, so I can sleep whenever I want!"

"But, Sonic, I'm your sister and mom said if I cry, it's your fault."

"Fine! What do you want!?"

"To play tea party with me and the other guests!"

"Oh, no! I'm not playing tea party with you!"

"Yes you are! I said so, so you are!" she was sounding like a brat now.

"Ask Manic!"

"He's with mom, watching T.V.. I bet if I asked him, he wouldn't sound like a brat like you!"

"You're the one sounding like a brat!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Sonic and Sonia! What is going on!?"

Both of them turned around and saw their mom. She was holding Manic in her arms and wasn't looking that happy. Sonia then started crying.

"Sonia, why are you crying?"

"Sonic hit me!"

Sonic's mouth opened.'_Hitted her?! I didn't! She's lying and fake crying! Mom is going to fall for her trap!'_

"Sonic! How dare you hit your sister!"

"Mom! I didn't! Sonia is lying and blaming me!"

"Sonic, not another word! Apoloigize to your sister!"

Sonic turned around."Sorry, Sonia."

"It's okay Sonic." She hugged him and smiled evily. "Of coarse, you can heal my broken heart by playing tea with me."

"What!? No way! Not in a million..."

"Sonic will be glad too."

"But, mom!"

"Sonic, you hurted your sister. The least you can do is play tea with her."

Sonic had no choice but to listen to his mother. Sonia dragged Sonic to her room and it was filled with pink, teddy bears, and pictures of her. In the middle of her room was a tea table with teddy bears and two empty seats both reserved for her and one unlucky blue hedgehog.

"Sit down, Sonic. I'll put on my dress and get the scones!"

Sonic unpleasently sat down. He wished he was Manic or at school. Sonia then came in with a pink poofy dress and a plate full of scones.

"Okay! Sonic, will you pass the tea to Mr.Fluff Fluff?"

"Sure.."

Sonic poured tea into Mr. Fluff Fluff's cup and was thinking about his dream. What if his dream was telling him something? What if his dream was right? What if Shadow was going to hurt Rouge?

"Sonic!!! You're pouring too much tea on Mr.Fluff Fluff's cup!!!"

Sonic realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Sorry, Sonia. I didn't mean it."

"What is up with you? That's so unlike you."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm a girl and we are smarter than boys! Now, tell me."

"Sigh, it's this girl named Rouge."

"Ohhh, it's a girl."

"Yes." Sonic blushed a bit.

"Okay, go on."

"Well, there is this other guy named Shadow. You see, he doesn't look like a friendly person. I mean, he is black and red and I never seen him smile. What kind of hedgehog is black and red by the way?"

"What kind of hedgehog is blue?"

"Let me finish. I'm afraid he might hurt her and she is my best friend."

"Sounds like you're jealous."

"Jealous?! Like I said, she is my best friend!"

"Then, why do you care who she hangs out with?"

"Because...Because.. I don't know."

"Exactly. Why won't you just tell her?"

"Tell her?"

"Yeah, tell her how you feel. If you don't, then the other hedgehog will."

"You're right, Sonia. I guess I should."

"Have I not been right?"

"Thanks Sonia! When I get to school, I will tell her how I feel!"

"Are you still gonna play tea with me?"

"Sonia, can I skip the party just one day?"

"I guess you can. But you owe me!"

"Thanks sis!"

Sonic then went to his room and thought what he was going to say to Rouge.

_'I can't wait until tomorrow!'_

----------------------

This chapter was short too.. Sorry. I'm kind of busy with school and housework. I don't really like Sonia so I made her like a spoiled little child. I will try to contunie, so please leave reviews. Oh, which couple do you want to see on chapter 8? Tell Me!


	8. I'll Protect You Blaze

Chapter 8

"Careful, Blaze. We don't want anybody to know we're here."

"Okay, Silver. You be careful too."

Silver and Blaze were walking through their dangerous streets at 8:00 p.m. Silver and Blaze were playing at the park and were having so much fun, they forgot what time it was. The sun was down and some of the neighbors that lived near by were gangsters and those who weren't were well...nobody knows for sure. Silver and Blaze knew this: Nobody was safe after dark. Then, they heard a noise in a bush. Blaze quickly hugged Silver.

"Silver! I'm scared! I want to go home!"

"Blaze, calm down. We're almost home. Just trust me, okay?"

Blaze looked into SIlver's eyes."Okay, Silver."

Then, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed Blaze."Blaze!? Where did you go?" Silver turned around and saw a giant muscular echidna with 3 more people and right beside him was a dark chao. Silver was scared out of his life, but more importantly, he was scared for Blaze.

"Awww. Look at the cute kitty! It's certaintly delicous right, Bones?"

"Chao Chao!"

Silver couldn't take it anymore. He had to rescue Blaze before she was chao meat.

"Let...Let her go! I mean it!"

The muscular echidna looked at him and laughed. "Ha HA! Why look, guys! This little hedgehog wants to save the kitty-cat!"

Silver was mad."Hey! No one calls my best friend kitty-cat!"

The muscular echidna looked at him again."Okay, Mr.Hero Hedgehog, I'll give you a warning. Leave right now, and I'll spare you."

Silver looked serious now."No! Blaze is my best friend and I won't leave until you let her go!"

Blaze looked at Silver worried."Silver! Leave Now! I'll be all right! Just go!"

"No, Blaze! I won't leave!"

The muscular echidna laughed."Aww, Bones! Look! The kitty-cat and the hedgehog are in love!"

Silver blushed, but still stayed mad."That's not true! Just let her go!"

The echidna just glared at him."That's it, little hedgehog! I gave you a warning, so now you'll get it! Boys attack!"

The three henchmen went charging towards Silver. Silver closed his eyes and covered his head. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Blaze, crying. He then remembred what he said to Blaze,_Trust me._

Silver then, all of a sudden, felt some sort of vibe. Then, the three henchmen were blown back. Silver opened his eyes and looked at his hands. His hands were...glowing.

The muscular echidna was suprised."Wha..WHAT!? How did you that!? Boys! Get the hedgehog!"

The henchmen were knocked out. They were so hurt, that they couldn't get up. The muscular echidna looked at Bones.

"Bones, attack!"

"Chao, Chao!" Bones started going towards Silver. Silver then spreaded his arms and the same thing happened to the dark chao. He was blown back. Bones landed on the floor knocked out. The muscular echidna ran to Bones and picked him up.

"Bones!? Bones, are you okay?"

"Chao...Chao..."

"Bones!" He faced Silver."Here have the cat! I don't care anymore!" He ran to his house to help his chao. Blaze was dropped in the ground and Silver ran to her aid.

"Blaze!? Are you okay!?"

Blaze got up and hugged him instantly."Thank you, Silver."

Silver hugged her back. "You're welcome, Blaze."

They hugged for several minutes, not wanting to let go. Silver and Blaze then heard a voice.

"Silver!? Blaze!?"

They both looked to see that it was Silver's mom.

"Silver the Hedgehog! How many times do I have to say that you can't be in the streets late at night!? Come on, let's go home."

Silver and Blaze started walking towards their home. Blaze was thinking about what happened.

'_Silver saved my life. He helped me. Silver...my protector.'_

Blaze then held Silver's hand. Silver blushed a bit, but held her hand tight.

'_Blaze, I promise, I'll protect you. I'll protect you, until I die.'_

-----------------

This is dedicated to silaze fan and all the silvaze fans out there! What couples do you want next? R&R!


	9. The Sewing Club

Finally, 40 Reviews!! Just 10 more, and I'll reach my goal, 50 reviews! Thank you all so much! Well, here's chapter 9!

-----------------

Chapter 9

"And he is blue and he is a hedgehog!"

"Wow, Miles. You must really like this 'Sonic' person."

"That's because he is the nicest, coolest person I know! He didn't make fun of me because of my two tails!"

Rosemary just smiled."He's a really nice guy, Miles. But, you have to keep your voice down at the sewing club, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Good, Miles." She kissed his forhead before she opened the doors to the sewing club. It was filled with women and little kids at a seperate center.

"Okay, Miles. Go to the kid center and be a good little fox, okay?"

"Okay! Have fun, mommy!"

Tails went to the kid center, while Rosemary sat down in an empty chair. Then, an older chipmunk spoke.

"Excuse me, ladies! We have a new member to our sewing club! Dearie, will you come out?"

Then, came in the kindergarten teacher, Ms. Vanilla. Right next to her was her daughter, Cream.

"Will you introduce, yourself?"

"Hello, my name is Vanilla. This is my daughter, Cream."

"Hello." Cream said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, Vanilla. We are very pleased you joined our sewing club. But, your daughter has to go to the kid center so they won't harm the equipment."

"Okay, I understand. Cream, dearie, go over there will you?"

"Okay, momma! Have fun!"

Cream statred walking to the kid center, while pulling out Cheese from her backpack.

"Sigh, I wish Amy was here. But, she is hanging out with Sally, Mina, and Julie-Su. I can't stop her from her social life."

"Chao Chao."

Cream just kept walking, until somethong caught her eye. She saw a fox...with two tails.

"Mr.Miles? Look, Cheese! It's Mr.Miles! Let's ask him if he wants to play with us!"

"Chao!"

"Mr. Miles! Mr.Miles!"

Tails looked around.'_Who's calling me Mr.Miles?'_ Tails then finally saw the little rabbit.'_Oh no! It's Cream! What do I do? Sonic, where are you when I need you?! Wait, I need to get a hold of myself.'_

"Hey, Cream!"

"Hello, Mr.Miles! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too."

'What are you doing here?"

"My mom is in the sewing club. She goes here every week and brings me here."

"My mom is here too! I had to come since Amy is hanging out with her friends. I came with Cheese so I wouldn't be bored."

"At least you have someone to play with."

"You don't have anybody to play with?"

"No."

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Me..play with you?"

"Yes, of coarse, I mean we are friends."

"Ye..yeah. Of coarse, Cream."

"Yea! Thanks, Miles!"

"No problem. Oh, by the way, Sonic gave me a nickname so you can call me Tails."

"Okay, Tails!" She sort of giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Tails really describes you!"

"Oh. Thank you!" Tails blushed a light pink.

"Tails, are you blushing?"

"N..n..no"

"Tails, you don't have to be nervous around me. I'm just a rabbit girl who is your friend!"

'_That's not the reason...' _"Oh, okay, Cream. Thanks. I feel more comfortable with you than any other girls I met."

"Really? What other girls?"

Tails was about to answer but then he remembered, he only met two girls. Cream and Rouge.

"Uhhh...Rouge."

"Really! You know Ms.Rouge?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend's best friend."

"My best friend hates her."

"What?"

"Yeah, Amy says that Rouge likes Mr.Sonic."

"Really?"

"Well, that's what Amy says. And Sally and Mina."

'_Huh, I can't wait to tell Sonic this.'_ "Looks like everybody is hating on Rouge, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't want anybody to be hurt."

"Don't worry, nothing can go wrong!"

Cream looked at Tails and smiled.'_Tails is always so positve! And he's so cute...wait, what did I just thought? Did I say Tails is...cute? But, I can't help it! He is cute!'_

Tails notice Cream staring at him and blushed.

"Uhh, Cream? Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh,oh nothing, Tails! I was just thinking!"

"Okay. I guess so."

"Come on, let's just play something! We can play with the legos!"

"Okay, Cream!"

Tails started to walk toward the legos and Cream blushed. Cheese notice this and looked at her with a smirk.

"What?"

"Chao Chao Chao."

"Oh, stop it Cheese! Let's just play with the legos."

"Chao."

Cream then sat down with Tails and started to build a tower with the legos.'_Do I really like Tails?'_

----------------------------

I couldn't really think of anything for Tails and Cream, so I went with the sewing club. Well, anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it! Oh, one more thing, I will take one more couple request before they go back to school. Someone, besides with Sonic since I already did a chapter with Sonic. Well, R&R!!


	10. The New Girl

Hi guys! You think I was dead? Well, I'm still breathing! I was too busy playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Sonic is awesome!!! Oh, and guess what! My birthday is tomorrow!

--------------------------

Chapter 10

Everybody was running to their seats, as usual. Tails was probably the most excited one, since he loves to sit next to his best friend, Sonic. Sonic was too busy looking at what Rouge and Shadow were doing. He really wished that someone can help him. Suddenly, Ms. Vanilla came in.

"Good Morning children! I hope you are all happy!"

Cream blurted out, "I'm happy!"

Vanilla smiled. "Good! Because we got a new student!" Everybody was surprised. They didn't expect a new student now!

"Please welcome, Cosmo!"

The door opened to reveal a green plant with legs, a white and green dress, and green hair. On her right ,was a taller plant, except she had long green hair and had lighter blue eyes. On her left was another taller plant, except she was smaller than the second one, she had blue hair and purple eyes.

"Cosmo, please say hi to the class!"

Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at her feet. "Hi."

"Please sit down on an empty seat, sweetie!"

Cosmo nodded, but before she went to her seat she hugged her mother.

"Goodbye, mother. Goodbye, Galixna."

"I will miss you, Cosmo, my dear."

"Don't try to screw up!" her sister teased.

Cosmo just looked at her madly and went to her seat. Her mom and sister left and Ms. Vanilla got ready to teach the class.

"Okay, class. It is time to learn subtraction!"

Everybody groaned, except for Tails who just smiled.

"But before we begin, why won't we get to learn more about Cosmo?"

Cosmo blushed really red, but Vanilla didn't notice.

"Does anybody have any questions for Cosmo?"

Nobody seemed to raise their hand, but Ash raised his hand.

"Yes Ash?"

"What kind of animal are you? You don't look like an animal I've seen."

"Yes Cosmo. We would like to know."

Cosmo got even more red. "Uhhhh... well, I'm not exactly an animal."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm a seedirain."

Jet seemed to be interested. "So that means your plant?"

"I guess so."

Jet just blurted out laughing.

"HAHA!!! You're a freak!!!"

Wave started laughing, then Storm, then Ash, then almost everybody. Cosmo just stood there, watching everybody laughing at her. Tears almost started to come out. Luckily, Vanilla managed to stop it.

"Children, Stop It!!!! Can't you see that she is a new student!!"

Cosmo just sat back in her seat, wiping some of the tears. Tails just watched her. He knew how it was like to be picked on because something was wrong with you. He looked at his two tails and remembered when his mom said that his dad left because of him. He knew he had to do something.

-----------------

Recess Time

Recess was a bit early this time. Vanilla let them out since the coach, Vector, wanted to talk to her without the kids eavesdropping. The kids wanted to know why the coach was always around her, but nobody knew. Blaze said that Marine the Racoon said that Vector liked Vanilla.

As usual, everybody was with their buddies. Knuckles and Tikal were playing with the swings, Amy, Cream, Sally, Julie- Su, and Mina were playing in the slides, Sonic, Shadow, and Rouge were playing in the sandbox(Sonic and Shadow still hating each other and Rouge not knowing), Silver and Blaze were playing in the see saw, Jet, Wave, and Storm playing in the monkey bars, Big playing with a frog he just found, and Ash just laying near a tree. Tails was looking for Cosmo and finally found her sitting near a rock. Tails decided to speak up.

"Hello."

Cosmo looked at Tails and faced the other way quickly. "Hi."

"My name is Miles!"

"Nice to meet you Miles."

Tails was a bit confused why she wouldn't look at him or speak so quietly. But, he wouldn't give up.

"So, how are you doing?"

Cosmo, all of a sudden, just blurted out crying.

"Am I a freak?"

"No, of coarse you're not." Tails sat next to her on the rock and patted her back.

"Then why was everybody laughing at me?"

"Because they think that they are perfect, but nobody is perfect, I mean look at me. I have two tails when I'm suppose to have only one! "

Cosmo looked at Tails and smiled. He wasn't like the others and he felt her pain. Cosmo hugged Tails.

"Thank you, Miles."

Tails blushed a bit, but manage to speak. "Your welcome, Cosmo."

------------------------------------------------

The reason why I put Cosmo in here is because I saw on youtube when she got killed in the japanese version. Tails actually says he loves her... so I decided why not? I'm sorry for updating so slow, but school and turning 16 is real busy, and playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl! See Ya!


End file.
